Afterwards
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Written by Faeryl. Sister fic to "Haven" What became of Sebastian after the attack of the Alien Queen of the surface?


**Zae Note:** This fic was written by my sister Faeryl.

**Author's note:** Meh he he, meant to write this a long time ago but never found the time. Anyways, this is what happens to Sebastian after the beginning events of my sister's fic _Haven_

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own it either.

Afterwards

Sebastian was having a nightmare, he knew he was. He knew for sure that he, Lex, and her hunter friend Scar had made it out of the monstrous pyramid, but yet here he was running for his life. No, he couldn't be running, his leg was broken, wasn't it? It didn't matter, he was still being chased, and he could hear the alien's screeching howls as they closed in on their prey. A distant roar also echoed through the walls of the maze, Sebastian could not tell if it was Scar, but it definitely was not friendly. His heart pounded, _wake up Sebastian_, he told himself, _it's just a nightmare, you can wake up anytime._

He didn't wake up, not yet.

Far above him Sebastian finally saw light, but he couldn't reach it, there it was, blocking the exit, a giant black beast that he never could get a look at. A screech behind him compelled Sebastian to stop; he was blocked off no matter which way he ran so he might as well just give up. One of the alien creatures leapt at him, its double jaws snapping out at him.

Sebastian finally woke up.

The first thing he noticed, thankfully, was that he was in a hospital and wrapped in blankets. He was safe. The second thing he noticed was that he must have been back on the _Piper Maru _or some other ship; he could see icy water splashing outside a nearby window. After taking in his surroundings Sebastian finally let himself relax fully, he thought back, what happened? There were aliens and predators, the monsters from his dream, and there were so many people dead. He barely remembered how he had managed to get out. Suddenly he realized that something was missing. "Lex?"

The woman was nowhere to be found; Sebastian felt his heart sink at the thought of her possibly having been killed. Alexa Woods had been a strong woman, and he had a great admiration for her, but most of all he felt more alone than anything he had experienced in his life. He had just barely survived impossible odds, but no one else, there was no one else to share his joy of being alive. The Italian suddenly remembered Scar, the hunter, what had happened to him? Sebastian wished he could remember clearer what had transpired.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when someone entered the hospital. It was a nurse, to check on his condition of course, but there was someone else with her. Sebastian gasped, it couldn't be possible, Charles Bishop Weyland was dead, there was no way the sick old man could possibly have made it out of that pyramid. It took a second look for Sebastian to realize that the man before him was not Charles Weyland, though he did look very similar.  
The nurse smiled, "Oh good you're awake."

Sebastian nodded but was more interested in the man, who was that? The Charles Weyland look alike spoke up, "Right, you and I haven't met, I am Richard Weyland, as you know I am the younger brother of Charles Bishop Weyland." The man said as he noted the look of confusion on Sebastian's face.

"Richard," Sebastian repeated, he averted his gaze, "I'm sorry sir, but your brother-"

"Has been declared dead," Richard said, lowering his own gaze in sadness, "I'm afraid nothing could have survived that explosion."

"Explosion?" Sebastian asked. Yes there was an explosion, he recalled. Scar had set some kind of bomb off and they had all raced to get out of the pyramid, everything after that was a blur.

"Everything in the whaling station was destroyed, there a ruins of buildings everywhere." Richard explained looking Sebastian in the eye, "Do you know what happened?"

Sebastian hesitated, memories of monstrous beings flashing through his mind, but thankfully the nurse suddenly cut in, "Mr. Weyland, this man has been in a coma for three days, he needs rest. Don't pester him."  
"I just want to know what killed my brother," Richard said, his voice rising slightly.

"But-"

"I'm fine," Sebastian spoke up, he was moved by Richard's words, the man had clearly cared for his brother, "I'll tell you what happened."

Richard cast a curious glance to him then beckoned for the nurse to leave, "Well?"

Again, gruesome images flashed in the Italian's mind, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to ever tell the truth, he had to lie, "An equipment malfunction, when they were drilling… I think, I wasn't actually there."

He hoped that would be a good enough lie. Richard seemed to believe it, "Well," he said, "I'm sorry to have to tell you that you were the only survivor we found," Richard placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder but his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked directly at the Italian, "But I'm even sorrier that you think you have to lie to me."

Richard reached into a bag that was sitting on a nearby stand and pulled something out. _Idiota _Sebastian cursed himself in Italian, _the video! Of course they've found it._

Richard waved the video camera in front of Sebastian's face, "We watched it, that's some equipment malfunction you've experienced." Sebastian looked away, mentally kicking himself, "Now, would you mind telling me what really happened or are you not ready yet?"

Sebastian shook his head, no way was he ready for to go back into that pyramid, even if it was just to explain himself. Richard Weyland backed away, "Alright, I'll give you some time, but you _will _tell me eventually."

It was not a request, it was an order. Sebastian nodded, at first he had recognized softness in Richard that had been present in his brother Charles, but now there was also an air of misconduct around Richard Weyland that gave him an almost villainous aura. The way Richard's eyes gleamed when he took hold of the video, almost like greed, unnerved Sebastian. Did he see something in the video that he _liked_?

"I'll let the nurse tend to you now, but I'll be back to visit you again later."

Sebastian nodded again and lay back against his bed, careful of his broken leg and bruised body, but was afraid to go to sleep for fear of more nightmares. He gazed out the window as soon as Richard Weyland left and the nurse entered. The Italian barely listened to anything the nurse said, instead thinking about what had happened. There were no survivors other than him, but that couldn't be right. Lex and Scar had made it to the surface too, in fact Sebastian knew he never would have made it himself if it hadn't been for Lex's urging that Scar take him along. What could have happened to them?

Remembering the young hunter's behavior towards Lex, Sebastian almost would have said that Scar had probably taken her with him where ever he had gone, but then Sebastian remembered the giant black creature that had burst so suddenly out of the ice. He'd never gotten a good look at it, but he knew that it must have been powerful if it had managed to survive the blast from Scar's bomb. Suppose that thing had killed Scar and Lex with him? At this thought the Italian shuddered and looked out the window again, if it had killed his companions that would mean the creature was still loose, probably even on its way to hunt down the _Piper Maru _and all aboard.

_"I'm sorry to have to tell you that you were the only survivor we found," _Richard had said, but when he'd pulled out the video he hadn't mentioned finding any strange bodies, like that of Scar. Sebastian shook his head, if they had found Scar's body Richard Weyland would have mentioned that for sure. So Scar must have survived, but what about Lex? Sebastian still couldn't shake the feeling that the woman was still alive, leaving Sebastian back to his original theory; that Scar had taken Lex home with him, wherever his home was.

It was sort of a silly idea at first, the kind of thing that only happens in comic books, but it was the only theory that fit the facts that Sebastian had scrambled together. Through the window he could see the glimmer of faint stars, _if Lex is alive, _Sebastian thought, _I wish her luck. _

Eventually Sebastian fell asleep, and though he was indeed plagued by nightmares, his real dread was to tell the truth of what happened.

Once the _Piper Maru _had made it safely back to civilization Sebastian was immediately placed into a real hospital with real doctors and other real patients. Though it seemed a little cliché after all the death and horror Sebastian had witnessed, the Italian was glad to know that his room in the hospital was rather close to the Maternity Ward. _What better way to forget it all than to be in such close proximity new fragile life? _Sebastian thought with a slight smile.

However what pleased him the most about his being in this hospital was the phone services. For the first time since he had left Teotihuacan Mexico to go on the expedition to Bouvetoya Island he had the chance to call his girlfriend.

"You've reached Miranda Berner," her answering machine drawled, "I'm not here right now, but if you leave your name and number after the beep I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you."

Sebastian sighed mentally as he listened for the beep, figures she wouldn't be home, "Miranda," He said, "It's Sebastian."

There was a clicking sound on the other end as the phone was suddenly picked up, "Sebastian!" Came her relieved cry, "I saw the report on TV about the explosion at Bouvetoya, I can't believe you're alive!"

Sebastian laughed both at the sound of her voice and at the private irony of her words, "I can't believe it either." He murmured.

"The television report said that the Weyland industries are keeping quiet about the accident, what happened?" Miranda asked, not bothering to hide the concern in her voice.

Sebastian cast a nervous glance to where Richard Weyland was standing in the door way of his hospital room, listening in on the conversation. "I'm sorry Miranda, I'm not really ready to tell exactly what happened yet," he said, noting the look of disappointment on Richard's face as the words left his mouth, "Maybe some other time."

Miranda stayed quiet for a while before speaking up again, "Are there any other survivors? What about Tommy?" She asked urgently.

Sebastian's heart hurt at the mention of Tommy, he and Miranda had both been quite fond of Thomas, and he wasn't sure he had the heart to tell her that the younger man had died. He did know for sure he would never tell her the details of his death, it was just too gruesome.

After he had been admitted into the hospital, Sebastian had insisted on seeing the entirety of the video tape he had found. He felt so melancholic as he watch the first half hour or so, things were simple when that had been filmed, a mere documentary, but it could only last so long.

_"What did you say this room was called?" _The accuracy of the next line hurt Sebastian like a physical blow.

_"Sacrificial Chamber."_

It was about then that the camera was dropped still playing, to the floor as everyone in the room screamed in horror. The angle of the camera was bad, but Sebastian got a semi-clear picture of the almost arachnid like creatures that burst so suddenly from the alien eggs on the pedestals, wrapping themselves tightly over the faces of their victims. For a while Sebastian had been stumped by how such small, seemingly harmless creatures could grow into the monstrous aliens that had infested the pyramid. Fast forwarding the video the Italian finally got his answer as he watched the victims slowly wake, only to die screaming in utter agony moments later as a small, worm-looking creature burst from inside their chest.

After that Sebastian could not watch anymore, he set the video aside and waited for Richard Weyland to come. Supposedly Richard had sent for Miranda to come for a visit. That was just what he needed right now, the comfort of his girlfriend's soothing voice. It would be close to three hours before Miranda's plane from Brooklyn would land.

Despite his fears, Sebastian found himself fast forwarding the video again. He watched a few of the aliens develop inside the chamber, one even picked the camera up for a bit before snarling and tossing it, the picture faded very badly after that, but the audio remained. He listened as the pyramid shifted, allowing the monsters to escape into the pyramid. Slowly the picture came back. Sebastian was surprised to see three of the hunters wandering the area that had formally been the sacrificial chamber, one of them he recognized as Scar. One of the others picked up the camera as well, but soon set it aside as the three hunters continued the chase for their quarry.

Again Sebastian fast forwarded the tape, stopping when he reached the point where he, Lex and Scar found their way there. He smiled softly at the sound of his voice, _"It's Thomas' video camera. It's still recording! Smile!"_

Then came Scar's growling attempt at English _"Lhrueckz, d-d…dain-jur."_

Sebastian's smile grew wider; finding it funny that despite that the Hunter's kind obviously thought of humans as mere animals to be hunted, Scar himself cared enough about Lex to warn her of what was coming. Sebastian didn't remember turning off the camera, but he must have before he stuffed it in his pocket because that's where the film ended.

Sebastian found comfort in those last few moments of the video, rewinding it over and over just so he could see Lex's shy smile and how angry Scar was that Sebastian had dared to speak to her. Briefly Sebastian wondered what would have happened if he had received the mark as well; his musing didn't go far, with his broken leg and Scar's obvious dislike for him the Italian would probably have never gotten the mark. _Ah well, _Sebastian thought, _I've got too much I'd be leaving behind anyway._

As if his thoughts had summoned her, Miranda's voice called from outside the hospital door, "Sebastian, are you awake?"

Quickly turning off the gruesome video, Sebastian answered, "Yes, come in."

The woman entered shyly, followed shortly by Richard Weyland, Miranda smiled, pushing burgundy bangs away from her soft amber eyes, "It's so good to see you," She said, bending over to carefully embrace him.

Sebastian nodded, softly kissing her cheek, "And you too," he turned his attention to Weyland, "Have you heard anything about when I'll be allowed to leave?" He asked.

Richard nodded, "It should be relatively soon," at this Miranda gasped happily and gently squeezed Sebastian's hand, "However," Richard's voice was sharp as he continued, "I do request that you come stay with me at the Weyland Industries Headquarters, you still have a story to tell me."

Miranda made an unhappy noise, "I get to come too?"

Richard shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so," He said monotonously, but he kept his eyes on Sebastian, "But I _do _insist you talk soon."

Sebastian nodded, "When we get to your headquarters."

Richard smiled, "We have a deal then, I'll leave you too alone." He turned and started out of the room, but as he was about to exit he turned back around, "Also, I've sent copies of your tape to a few… _friends_... I'm sure you'd like to meet them later."

Sebastian was puzzled by this, "Who?" He asked, but Richard left before answering.

Miranda looked at him with confusion, "What tape?" She asked, daring to hop onto the hospital bed with him.

Sebastian cast a glance at the video that was waiting to be watched again, "Oh, it's nothing," he lied, "Just a documentation of what happened before the explosion."

"Well can I see it?" Miranda reached to turn on the video.

"No!" Sebastian shouted, pulling her back, "Please no."

He didn't want her to see any of it, not now, not ever. Miranda would never be able to handle it; he couldn't possibly allow her to see it. The woman's confused expression twisted into utter bewilderment, "What?"

"Just, no."

Miranda looked as though she was going to ask further, but decided not to, choosing instead only lay with him on the bed, listening the sound of Sebastian's heart and the cries of newborn babies a few rooms down. Sebastian relaxed, right now, right here, with Miranda next to him was the first time in weeks that he truly felt like the nightmare was over.

After two weeks in the hospital Sebastian was moved into the Weyland Industries Headquarters, although Miranda insisted that he remain hospitalized a little longer. It was agreed that Sebastian would be looked after by a company nurse, for though he was getting stronger he was not entirely well yet. Miranda came with him to the large buildings, Weyland Headquarters was almost like a small city upon itself, many small building were scattered around the enclosed area while a few much taller ones towered above it like dark sentinels. Somebody commented once that the atmosphere of the enclosure was much like a military base, which only made Sebastian shudder.

He was moved into an empty office in one of the large tower buildings, close to Richard Weyland's personal office, but closer to the hospital wing incase of an emergency. The office was converted into a temporary housing facility, a single bed moved from the hospital and a large cabinet brought in for Sebastian's personal belongings. Miranda though decided she would not be staying with him since she knew she would soon have to go back Brooklyn for the fashion show she had signed up to judge.

Sebastian was given a pair of crutches for his broken leg, and now as he limped through the busy halls of Weyland Headquarters Sebastian felt out of place, like a fish trying to go up stream against strong currents. Workers pushed past him indifferently as they each hustled this way and that to get to their own destinations. Completely lost Sebastian finally pulled one of the workers aside. "Excuse me?" He asked, trying not to be run over by the continuous crowd, "Sorry, I just wondered if you could help me to Mr. Weyland's office."

The older man nodded, but wore an irritated expression as he pointed over to the elevators, "Go to level twelve and take a left; it's room five hundred sixty-three." He growled pushing past Sebastian rudely.

Sebastian didn't even bother to thank the man; he was out of sight so fast it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Instead he limped over to the elevators as fast as his crutches could carry him, just barely managing to get inside before the elevator closed, and the blonde woman closest to the buttons nodded to him, "What floor do you need?" She asked.

"Twelve please." The Italian answered.

"Going to see Mr. Weyland?"

Sebastian nodded and the woman laughed, "Well fancy that so am I."

"That's good," Sebastian smiled, "Now I don't have to try to find his office on my own."

The elevator opened again on floor seven, empting out most of the other passengers in exchange two men, each carrying several heavy looking boxes. Those men got off on floor eleven and finally the elevator stopped at floor twelve and Sebastian and the woman got off.

"It's this way." She said taking the first left.

Sebastian followed compliantly. The woman lead him to a large corner office with big number 563 painted on its window, but the name still read Charles B. Weyland. Sebastian paused a moment to look out another window and noticed just how high they really were. He wasn't particularly bothered by heights but something about the seeing all the smaller buildings outside before him was unnerving to the Italian man.

The woman opened the door, "Are you coming in?" She asked. Sebastian flushed a bit as he entered, the blonde woman following shortly. "Wait here, Mr. Weyland will be with as soon as I get him to sign these forms." She pointed to a soft looking couch alongside the wall of the large room.

Through a window Sebastian could see Richard in another part of the room sitting at a large desk working on a computer. Sebastian sat down carefully as the blonde went into the room where Richard Weyland sat. Though he could not hear the conversation Sebastian could see Richard's face darken as the woman talked to him. The Italian looked away, gazing around at his surroundings. A large painting of both the Weyland brothers hung on the wall opposite him and a few other scattered furniture pieces made the room feel more like a hotel than an office. At a desk on the other side of his couch was an open folder with sketches spilling out onto the desk. Curious, Sebastian scooted closer to get a better look.

At the top of each paper was a title "The Bishop Project" and as Sebastian flipped through the pages he realized what he was looking at the blueprints of something big. The sketches on each paper _looked _human, but the detailed drawings of computer chips, gears, and power cables gave away what they really were.

A robot… or rather an android Sebastian decided as he continued to flip through the pages, each one getting more human looking than the last. The Italian noted that each page was signed at the bottom by Charles B. Weyland. All of them, except for the final page, which was a drawing of a completed android, with a face identical to Charles, this final picture was signed by Richard and rather than being titled "The Bishop Project" it bore the name "Bishop Android".

A door opened and Richard and the woman exited the office, Sebastian hastily tried to put the pages back the way they were but he heard Richard laugh. "Ah, found my little project have we?"

Sebastian looked guilty as he set the folder back, "Yes sir, very interesting."

"Well of course it is!" Richard exclaimed, "It was originally my brother's project." Sebastian nodded as Richard continued. "When I received news of Charles' death I was upset. I was never met to run this company; that was what he was supposed to do. I panicked for a bit, but after seeing your video and discovering this secret project of his I find myself quite excited."

Richard picked the papers up as carefully as if he were holding a precious stone as gazed fondly at them before turning his gaze to the painting of the brothers, "My brother was a greater man than he gave himself credit for, which is why I want to finish this for him, I want to make sure future generations remember the face of Charles Bishop Weyland."

Sebastian smiled lightly, "That is wonderful thing to do for your brother."

Richard returned the smile and gazed back at the blueprints, "Of course, I know that Weyland Industries doesn't actually possess the technologies needed to build the android, no one in the world does. But I rather hoped that if Weyland Industries merged with another company, maybe it would be possible. That's what Darcy Maryellen was here for, she works for the Yutani Industries, they're considering the merger but their head won't be back from her own business trip for another few months."

Sebastian nodded, "I see."

Richard Weyland heaved a heavy sigh and put the papers back into their folder and beckoned Sebastian into his office, "Come on, let's hear that story."

Sebastian followed Richard into the office and sat. He'd thought long and hard about what he would say, he figured since Richard already knew about the tape and the aliens he might as well start from when the guns had been removed from the sarcophagus. The Italian told every single detail he learned about the aliens, both the serpents and the hunters.

"The hunter's, like Lex's friend Scar, bring the serpents here and use humans to breed them. From what I saw from video the serpents start off weak and defenseless but once they start developing inside a host the gradually become more powerful. I myself almost got captured and… for lack of better term I'm going to say that I barely avoided being 'impregnated' by them."

Richard nodded, writing down a few details, "But you didn't actually encounter any of the small creatures?"

"No sir."

Richard wrote that down as well. "I also notice that you call the hunter 'Lex's friend' was Scar not your friend as well?"

The Italian shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I was wounded I can only imagine that the only reason Scar didn't kill me himself was because Lex wouldn't let him."

"And why wouldn't he hurt Lex?"

Sebastian thought for a moment, did he really want to dive too deeply into his own suspicions? "Lex was a fighter, she impressed him I guess. I also suspect, from what I know of some ancient cultures, that these hunters probably do not harm females if they can avoid it."

"Tell me a little more about the serpents, where do the eggs come from?"

Sebastian shrugged again, "As far as I know they were just there." He paused, shuddering slightly as he remembered the giant black shape that had burst through the ice. "I-I think, they must be like bees, or ants. A single queen lays the eggs and those eggs become workers for the hive."

Richard raised an eyebrow, "A queen you say?" His voice sounded very impressed, "And you say these things were hard to kill, even for the hunters?"

Sebastian hesitated to answer, something like greed had sparked in Richard's eye and the Italian suddenly feared what the Weyland's new head of Industry really wanted this information for. Richard however finally seemed satisfied, though Sebastian suspected he had a few more questions to ask, but thankfully the phone on Richard's desk rang and he was obligated to answer. "I'll take my leave then." Sebastian said, carefully heaving himself up with his crutches.

"Just a minute," Richard spoke into the phone before setting it down, "One last thing Sebastian." He called.

The Italian turned, almost afraid of what was coming, "Yes sir?"

"There are some people down in Sector Eight who I have gathered to meet you; I would appreciate it if you would go there now."

Sebastian gulped nervously but nodded, "What kind of people?" He asked.

"Friends." Was the only reply Sebastian received before Richard Weyland picked the phone back up and continued his conversation with whoever was on the other line.

The Italian turned and headed out of the office. He didn't know where Sector Eight was, but after asking several different workers he finally received decent enough directions. He had to leave the building entirely, one of the workers he had asked, a young Hispanic man even took notice of Sebastian's crutches and offered to drive him to the right building which was on the other side of the headquarters. Sebastian gratefully accepted the offer, glad to not have to try to limp the entire way he followed the Hispanic worker to his car.

Although the worker knew the general area where Sector Eight was, it took him a while to find the exact building, finally he pulled up to a medium sized building with a sign up front that said 'intelligence', "There you go Amigo, Sector Eight is in that building somewhere."

Sebastian nodded thanks and carefully hauled himself out of the car, limping his way over to the building. Inside was a large front desk, the Italian hobbled over to it, "Excuse me?" He called to the woman behind the counter.

"Yes may I help you?" She asked.

"I'm supposed to go to Sector Eight." Sebastian answered.

"I'll call someone down to get you." The woman stated picking up a phone and quickly dialing a number, "Go sit down they'll be here in a few minutes."

Nodding compliantly Sebastian made his way over to the chairs on the other side of the lobby and sat down, picking up a magazine from a nearby table. He had just begun to read when a man of African decent poked him on the shoulder, "Are you Sebastian?"  
"I'm Mike Harrigan, us in Sector Eight are supposed to meet you about an encounter you've had."

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian replied, heaving himself once more to his feet.  
Mike had a very serious face, but Sebastian had an immediate liking for the dark skinned man. He followed Mr. Harrigan through the building toward an elevator, "We have to go up one more level, but everyone is there, well almost everyone, they couldn't get that Anna girl to come." Mike explained casually

"Just who is 'everybody'?" Sebastian asked, "And what are we meeting about?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." Mike replied. The elevator dinged and Mike led Sebastian out into the hall, "On your right." He said.

He quickly obeyed and entered the first door he saw. The room inside was fairly large, but there were not many people inside, including himself and Mike there were only three other inside, large military looking man, and a woman who cradled in her arms a sleeping boy. Mike Harrigan stepped to the front of the room where a large Television screen displayed the video that Sebastian had brought back from Antarctica, though the picture was frozen on a hazy image of the three hunters. "Hello everybody, it's good to see you here." Mike said in a booming voice, "As you've been informed, there has been another encounter with the Predators. Sebastian, come up here and tell us your story."

Sebastian paused, _another encounter? _He knew that Scar's kind came every hundred years to hunt the black aliens, yet the people gathered here, with the exception of the boy all wore haunted looks, a look Sebastian himself often caught himself wearing in the mirror. "I'm sorry, what's this all about?" He asked.

The large man spoke up, "The Predators," He said pointing at the screen behind Mike, "We're told you encountered three of them."

Next to him the woman gave him a dirty look, "Calm yourself Major, the man probably hasn't been completely informed about this sector."

Mike nodded, "You're right Leona, go ahead and sit down Sebastian, we'll fill you in."

Sebastian quickly obeyed, pulling up a chair next to the woman and listen carefully as Mike, Leona and the large man, Major Dutch, quickly began to summarize the details of Sector Eight. "It was first founded in nineteen ninety-eight, after Mike and Leona had their encounter, I personally would rather have forgotten all about those things." Dutch explained.

Dutch had told his story first, he and an elite group had been sent out on a mission back in 1987, though he refused to say much about where or what the mission was, but this was interrupted by his encounter with the Predator, as the creatures were called in this group. "I had Anna run away while I fought the motherfucker off." He said, "It was really difficult and that bomb it set off-"

"The self-destruct bomb?" Sebastian cut in.

"Yes, you've had to face it have you?" Dutch nodded before continuing, "When that bomb went off, I was sure I would die. When it was over I really did want nothing more than to forget about it, but then…"

Mike picked up the story, "Ten years later, my team and I in Los Angeles had an encounter of our own. The thing killed so many people, we thought at first it was just the warring gangs."

Leona spoke up, "When we finally figured out that we weren't dealing with gangs, two from our group had already be slain, Jerry Lambert, and our dear friend Danny." She whispered stroking the head of the boy in her arms, "It was also then that we found out that I was pregnant with my son, Little Danny, for our comrade." She looked really sad, Sebastian couldn't help but wonder at the extent of Leona's relationship with Danny.

Mike continued to talk about how he had chased down the invisible stalker and of the men who had sought to capture it. He told of the final confrontation he had with the alien creature and of the puzzling token he had received. "This gun," he said lifting it up, "I guess it was like some sort of… reward I guess a sign of recognition among their kind."

Dutch snorted, "Monsters, the lot of them."

Leona glared at him, "I wouldn't call them monsters," she said, "Its clear from Sebastian's video, and my encounter with it that they have some moral codes, remember that thing could have killed me, but it didn't."

"Because you were pregnant." Sebastian noted.

Leona nodded, "That's the only reason I can think of."

Dutch just snorted again, "And now we come to you, you dealt with three of the fuckers," He said pointing at the screen again, "How'd you do that, we had trouble enough with one."

Sebastian gave a nervous chuckle, "I didn't actually encounter all three of them, just Scar."

"Scar?" The three people asked.

Sebastian looked at the screen and after scrutinizing the three figures for a bit he finally recognized Scar, "This one," he said pointing to the predator on the far left, "My friend Lex… She befriended him and either nicknamed him or he actually told her his name."

Dutch's eyes lit up in disbelief, "Befriended it?"

"How?" Leona asked.

Sebastian sighed and started to tell what he knew of the tale, again leaving out his suspicions of Scar's 'puppy crush' as he thought of it. All three of the people before him looked in wonder at him as Sebastian talked about the black serpents and what he knew of the predators hunting of them, he described as well he code of honor Scar's kind appeared to follow, referencing to Mike's story about the predators presenting him with the gun.

When he finished Sebastian sat back, "So yes, there were monsters in that pyramid, it just wasn't the predators."

Dutch still looked indifferent about it, but Mike and Leona nodded, but then Leona spoke up again, "And your friend Lex, what became of her afterwards?"

Sebastian hesitated. He had wondered that himself earlier and even come up with some mildly acceptable theories, but none that he particularly felt like sharing. Part of him really hoped that Scar had taken Lex back to where ever he had come from, but a nagging feeling in his gut told him that such an idea would be potentially fatal for Lex. Not knowing what to say Sebastian simply shrugged, "I don't know, but I have the strong feeling that she is alive."

Dutch started to say something about the impossibility of what Sebastian was saying, but the Italian was no longer listening, instead he turned his gaze to the predators on the screen, he looked at Scar's image and simply nodded. Yes, Lex was alive, he knew it, Scar would not have let her die. With this resolution in mind Sebastian smiled and said a silent prayer to his friend that she would make it in the new world that she had likely gone to join.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I'm aware of how long some of you were waiting for this story, I'm really sorry that it took so long, but between school and writer's block this was a real bitch to write -_-;. Anyway, if you're good little fans you'll notice that I made several references to both the Alien and Predator movies. I like it when things can exist in the same universe, hence Richard is merging Weyland Industries with the Yutani Industries to form Weyland-Yutani and is working on a Bishop Android. Also he expresses a dangerous interest in the Xenomorphs. I also brought the surviving characters from the Predator movies so that Sebastian has people he can really relate his story to.

**Zae's note: **Look she finally got it done and I managed to post it for her before we disappeared! -claps happily- I've no comment except, it's about time, bitch! -slaps twin- Just kidding, you know I'll always let you take your time. ^^


End file.
